Voodoo Boohoo
by SPOTTY
Summary: I finally added more for you guys!CHAPTER 8!!Loops,Spots sister,is suddenly torn from her boyfriend,Skip,to swoon over a confuzzled Manhattan newsie.But is there something behind it all?Something involving a Delancey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
JUST BEFORE I START: The first chapter is just about the newsies I made up in Brooklyn: Loops, Skip, Cinch, and Ryder. Sparkles is my newsies sister, and she owns herself. *Grins* Oh, and I just added her to the story. So those of you who already posted reviews, I'm sooo sorry! But I couldn't leave my own sister out! *Wink* Anyways, after this chapter it is more of our guys. Enjoy and please r & r!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voodoo Boohoo  
  
By Katie Louden  
  
Started 4/29/02  
  
Loops and Skip had been together for quite a while. They had met in Brooklyn. Loops' brother, Spot, had just become the leader of the Brooklyn newsies when Loops came. She had run away when she was younger, searching everywhere for her younger sister, Sparkles. Sparkles had been put in a foster home after the children's parents died when they were young. Sparkles had run from the parents and searched for her brother and sister. When Loops came back to tell her brother she had no luck finding their sister, she was surprised to find that Sparkles was there. Now the family had been reunited for a good 5-8 years. Sparkles at 16, Spot at 17, and Loops at 18.  
  
"I dunno," Skip said, "she's been actin' weird lately, sick-like." Skip had short, jet black hair that he liked to slick back. His eyes were a light green and so full of energy and spunk. He usually wore the same thing, like most newsies; he wore a brown shirt and brown, baggy pair of pants. He preferred baggy, thinking that tight pants would be out of style soon. He was always very shy and hard at talking to people, but he was always very close with Loops, even though she was 18 and he was 20.  
  
Spot shrugged in reply. "Loops is always actin' weird. You know dat."  
  
"She's been…"  
  
"Sh! 'Ere she comes!" Spot nudged his friend.  
  
Loops walked up to Skip and Spot. She was a taller girl with shoulder- length, brown hair that she liked to pull up, leaving strands coming out everywhere. She was found wearing Skip's clothes most of the time, for a few reasons. She had hazel eyes that were pasted above her almost-always smiling lips. Her temper could get out of hand sometimes, but when she felt like soaking someone she's hold it back and crack her knuckles till they turned red, or pick at things around her. She was holding her stomach lightly, trying not to show that she was in a bit of pain.  
  
Skip inquired, "Ya OK hon?"  
  
Loops scrunched her face up. "Sure." She put her arms around Skip and kissed him. She looked into his eyes and grinned.  
  
Spot shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Dis is no fun."  
  
Skip chuckled and kissed Loops' eyelids. "You been lookin' kinda pale lately," he stated. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Ya feel…"  
  
"I get a forehead feelin' fa a kiss. Dat ain't da best deal." Loops pulled away from Skip.  
  
"I'm just worried." Skip put his head down. He was very sensitive, and was always strict with himself when trying to please Loops.  
  
Loops kissed his cheek. "I know," she replied.  
  
Spot let out a deep sigh. "Ready ta head ova' ta Manhattan?" he queried.  
  
"Gotta get da otha's first." Skip put his arm around Loops and the trio headed to The Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House to pick up some of their friends.  
  
Every Friday afternoon, after selling the morning paper, a few Brooklyn newsies would go to Manhattan, check out Medda at Irving Hall, and play a couple card games to finish off the night.  
  
"Cinch!" Loops bellowed as the three walked into the lodging house.  
  
A plump, blonde-haired girl danced down the stairs. She was wearing a light, gray dress and had her hair coming down in giant curls. She fluttered her eyelashes, shading her green eyes, as she stopped right in front of Spot. "Ay Cupcake," she said, smiling solely for Spot. She shifted her eyes to Skip.  
  
Skip pulled Loops in front of himself. "Ay Cinch," he whispered.  
  
"It's been a while," Loops chuckled. She spit in her hand, holding it out to Cinch.  
  
Cinch stared at it, disgusted. She stated, "I just washed me… MY hands." Cinch was trying to be more "lady-like", fixing herself when she spoke and trying to dress more appropriately, or what she thought was appropriate. She added, "Only boys do dat… err… t-t-that." It was hard for her to fix herself sometimes.  
  
"Shut it," Spot grumbled. He grabbed the stair railing and screamed, "Time fa Manhattan!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Guess it's just us," Cinch said, linking arms with Spot. "Let's go!"  
  
Spot cocked an eyebrow and glared at Cinch. He pulled away from her. He tried again: "anybody comin' ta Manhattan?!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Just you and me, and Skip and Loops."  
  
"And Ryder! Can' faget me!" Ryder came from a near-by door.  
  
Cinch sighed, "Great."  
  
Ryder was the only guy Cinch couldn't stand. He was even flirtier than her, but he knew when, or if, he was going too far. He had long, curly, caramel brown hair and had the most amazing build of any newsie in New York. He was always buying the ladies with his charming smile and personality. He was known as a player, but that made the girls love him more.  
  
Cinch tried for the guys on her own level and was just jealous of Ryder. And showed it. "When does Mr. Perfect ever have time for breaking a sweat to walk to Manhattan?"  
  
Ryder grinned at Loops, then Skip, and finally Spot. "Who said I'd have ta break a sweat to walk to Manhattan? I'm sure you'd love ta carry me der Cinch."  
  
Cinch's nostrils flared and she stormed out the door.  
  
Spot patted Ryder's back. "Tanks fa dat. We betta' catch up ta her dough. She neva' knows where she's goin'." Spot thought for a moment and remembered Sparkles. He raced up the stairs and found his little sister asleep. He nudged her, remembering she wanted to go to Manhattan to see her boyfriend, Kid Blink. "We's goin'," he whispered.  
  
She leaped up. Sparkles had shoulder-length, sandy, blonde hair that had a light coat of lighter blonde streaks in it. She was skinny and small, like a little sister should be. She normally wore a white shirt that she tied up to her elbows, along with black pants that have suspenders attached to them. She wore a cowboy hat, imitating the famous strike leader in Manhattan, Jack Kelly. "You'se wouldn't have left witout me!" she bellowed, smiling.  
  
So the 5 newsies left the lodging house, picked up Cinch, and headed off to Manhattan.  
  
Read on! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ay Jack-boy!" Spot spit-shook hands with Jack. "Long time no see!"  
  
"No shit!" Jack laughed. He was grinning like crazy at everyone, happy that his friends came to visit. "Ay Loops, Skip, Ryder, Sparkles… Cinch." He wriggled his nose and cracked a smile to show he was just playing around.  
  
Cinch gave Jack a big hug. "Nice ta see ya Jack!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jack slowly pulled away. He spit-shook with Ryder and Skip, then gave Sparkles and Loops a big hug together. "How ya been?" he asked Loops. "Since da last time I saw's ya I mean," he added.  
  
The last Friday that the group of Brooklyn newsies had came, Loops was sick the whole time. It had been a whole week since it had happened and she was still feeling a little gross still. "I been OK. Everybody worries." She shook her head.  
  
Sparkles pat her older sister on the back. "'Cause we love ya a'course!" she cried. She slowly rolled her eyes over to Jack. "Where's Kid?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement. It had been even longer than a week since Sparkles had seen her boyfriend. Kid Blink had been away visiting family the last week.  
  
"He'll be at 'Tibby's'," Jack assured her.  
  
Skip cracked a smile. "Well," he began, "then why don't we get sumpin' ta eat?"  
  
Sparkles grinned, "Right! At 'Tibby's'!"  
  
Cinch linked arms with Jack tightly, so he couldn't pull away. "Yes, let's go," she purred.  
  
The 6 walked to "Tibby's" while Cinch chatted away about how much she wanted to see all the other guys. "I know Race missed me the most," she stated.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "So how's Brooklyn been?" he asked Spot, still trying to get loose from Cinch.  
  
"Always da same. A lil violence 'ere. A lil violence der. Nuttin' outta da ordinary ya know. Ryder's been workin' on addin' some extra space to da place. He's doin' a real good job. Dat's where he gets all dat extra weight in his arms." Spot slapped Ryder's arms.  
  
Ryder grinned. "I get it from pickin' up chicks and runnin' from some'a dem," he chuckled.  
  
Loops laughed and agreed with Spot. "He only gets it from workin'," she chuckled.  
  
They arrived at "Tibby's" and walked inside. Everyone looked up from his food and leaped up, giving everyone spit-shakes and hugs, all crying out his greeting.  
  
After all the excitement died down, Loops and Skip sat down in a booth beside each other, Ryder and Jack sat in front of them, while Spot pulled a chair up to the booth. Sparkles jumped around the room, searching for Kid Blink. When she spotted him she leaped into his arms and showered him with kisses. Cinch walked around the room, sitting by a few guys, and flirting.  
  
"What show is Medda doin' taday?" Spot inquired.  
  
Jack started, "Same as last week wit, uh, dat one song…"  
  
Cinch danced up to the table signing, "High times! Hard times!"  
  
Jack sighed deeply, "Yeah, dat one."  
  
"Dat song'll neva' song da same," Ryder chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
Cinch turned on her heels and walked to Racetrack. "Ay Race, miss me?" She got ready to sit on his lap and he stood up. Cinch landed on the floor with a loud crash and her dress flew up.  
  
The room went quiet and then everyone burst out into laughter.  
  
"It ain't funny!" Cinch screamed, "Y'all wanna get soaked? Huh? I'll soak ya!" She chased Racetrack around the room with her fist balled up, swinging punches at the air. "I…" She slipped on a wet spot and crashed to the floor again. But this time she laughed along with everyone else. They all knew Cinch could be liked more if she didn't have to flirt all the time. She was a fun person, who just needed a little talking to.  
  
After going to Medda's, the whole Manhattan gang, along with the 6 newsies from Brooklyn, headed back to the "Manhattan Newsies Lodging House" to start their card games. Loops and Skip went out on the roof of the lodging house to do a little talking. Instead of talking, they just sat on their backs, looking at the now-coming-out stars. After a few minutes, Skip propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Loops. She turned to face him. "Loops, have you ever thought'a havin' kids?" he inquired.  
  
"Sure, after we'd get married," she grinned, kissing him. "Although," she cringed, "kids are a lil bit annoyin', ain't dey?" She shrugged. "Whateva' you'd want," she said, combing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"After we'd get married?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Unless…"  
  
Skip cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. He left his hand there. "Do you love me?" he asked her.  
  
By now, Loops' mouth was wide open. She closed her mouth; sure of what would happen next. "A'course. I mean, a'course I love you… I mean…" she stumbled.  
  
Skip chuckled and pulled out a little box. He opened it and there was a beautiful ring sitting on a white bed. "Den, uh…" Skip tried getting down on one knee, but gave up on the steep slope of the roof. "Would you, uh, marry me?" he asked her, lying back down, laughing at the awkwardness.  
  
Loops sat up and started, "I…" Suddenly, her foot slipped on the steepness and she slid down the roof and fell off, clinging to the gutter. "I…" she screamed up to him.  
  
"Loops!" Skip leaned down the roof and grabbed Loops' arms. She was laughing, and crying, all at the same time. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. After a few tears, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I knew you'd ask me one day, and I was all prepared not to cry. And I didn't tink I'd be fallin' off a roof and almost dyin' 'fore I could answer ya!" Skip put the ring on Loops' finger.  
  
There was applause from the floor below the two and a few heads popped up from the window that Loops and Skip had gotten out on the roof from. Everyone cried out for joy and the two crawled back down. Loops waved her ring finger around. "Look!" she cried.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Sparkles exclaimed. She took her sister's hand and gazed dreamily into the ring. She turned to Kid Blink, dropping the ring back towards Loops. "Are ya gonna get me one like dat Kid?" she smiled coyly.  
  
He smiled back at her. "A'course."  
  
Everyone studied the ring and asked Skip how he had afforded it.  
  
He shrugged. "I just had ta save up a lot," he winked at Loops, "It was fa a good cause."  
  
Loops wrapped her arms around him again and kissed his smiling face. "Oh, I'm so happy," she laughed. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
What no one realized was that Cinch was in the corner, giving everyone an evil shake of her head.  
  
Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DelanceyAngel,  
  
Lol… do you feel special I said your name? Hehe! The next chapter is the start of the Delancey brother so keep readin'!!! Thanks for your review! You too Belle! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everybody for the reviews! I love reviews! Hehe! *Grins* Yay!  
  
Quick BUT IMPORTANT Chapter 3  
  
Oscar Delancey was fiddling with a long strand of brown hair. He was doing a lot of thinking. He loved her. And she was in love with Skip. It wasn't fair. He was more jealous about Skip proposing than anything in the world. He wanted Loops to himself. He had heard about the proposal the day before. Everyone had been talking about it. It was hard to escape. "Dammit." Oscar dropped the hair and picked it back up. He reached beside himself and picked up a tiny doll. He took Loops' hair and wrapped it around the neck, tying it tightly. He cracked a smile. "All mine soon enough," he chuckled.  
  
Little did Oscar know that his pathetic attempt to make Loops fall for him would be totally turned around... for an even WORSE finish.  
  
Read on! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Cinch pulled Loops away from the large crowd of newsies who were rushing to the Distribution Office. "Loops," Cinch whispered, "we gotta talk."  
  
Loops knew something was wrong. Cinch never seemed so worried. "Sure." Loops and Cinch started walking away from the papers.  
  
"You can't get married," Cinch said simply.  
  
Loops chuckled, "OK Cinch." She turned around and Cinch grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Marriage is a REALLY big step! You gotta love da same guy faeva! FAEVER! TILL DEATH DO YOU PART! Don't ya undastand dat?" Cinch was very serious. She was speaking in her usual New York accent.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this. Skip and I LOVE each other."  
  
"You're only 18! He's 20 years old Loops. I hate ta break it to ya, but guys are slobs and dey ain't for da younga' goils. I know dis." She lowered her head.  
  
"We're not dat far apart in age Cinch. I realize you're tryin' ta help, but Skip does love me. And… and…" Loops took a deep breath. "We both love each other. And… why are you doin' dis?"  
  
Cinch raised her head and put her hands on Loops' shoulders. "You're my best pal. Skip is not da one fa you. Beliee me."  
  
ALLEY RIGHT BY THE DISTRIBUTION OFFICE:  
  
Oscar was taking a short break from his daily distributing job. He had left the doll he had made in an alley and taken a book along with him. "OK my sweet. It's time ta come ta Osca'." He opened the book he had found in a magic shop in Harlem. He read what it said:  
  
"Love is a many splendid thing… Love lifts us up where we belong… All you need is love… Dis is corny! Uh… Step 1: Get doll and… blah blah blah. Step 2: Blah blah. Uh… here we go. Step 5: Mix a cup'a sugar wit a pinch'a salt." Oscar pulled a tiny bowl from his coat and a bag with sugar and some salt mixed in it. He poured them into the bowl and kept reading. "Step 6: Prick ya finga'… wha'? Dis didn't say nuttin' about bleedin' yaself last night!" He shook his head and flew his arms around. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and realized he had banged his hand on the wall behind him. He chuckled and said with a smile, "Osca', you're so cleva'." He closed his eyes and pinched the area around the cut to make it come out. A few drops poured out into the bowl and he finished reading. "Step 7: Trow da doll in da bowl and say dease words: Da greatest ting you'll eva' learn is jus' ta love and be loved in return." He nodded. "Sounds interestin'." He threw the doll into the bowl and repeated the words. Then he read on. "The end." He nodded again. "OK. I guess dat's, uh…"  
  
"Osca'!" Morris was running down the alley now. He pulled Oscar up and the two ran back up the alley. "Uncle Weas is gonna kick ya ass if ya don't learn ta take short breaks!" The two ran back to the Distribution Office, bumping into 2 newsies.  
  
"Watch where ya walk!" Snitch scowled.  
  
Swifty made a fist at the two and shook his head. "Da next time dey…"  
  
"Stop tryin' ta act tough," Snitch laughed. He slapped Swifty on the back, causing his papers to fly everywhere. Swifty gasped as he saw his money fly away. He whacked Snitch on the head. "Fine! I won't help ya pick 'em up!" Snitch yelled, shaking his head as he walked away to sell his own papers.  
  
Swifty sagged his shoulder and saw that one of his papers had flown into the alley Oscar had just come from. He ran down the alley and picked the perfect paper back up. His eyes caught the doll and he picked it up. He stared at it and threw it back down into the bowl. "Ain't nuttin' interestin' ta be picked up around 'ere. Ain't nuttin' interestin' anywhere!" he mumbled. "'Cept Skip and Loops. I wish I could fall in love." He shook his head as the doll started to glow...  
  
BACK TO LOOPS AND CINCH:  
  
"… Do ya undastand now?" Cinch begged her friend.  
  
Loops was about to walk away when she felt a strange twitch in her neck, as if it had been hit slightly. She stopped and turned back to Cinch. "I undastand," Loops said, nodding. "Ya right, Skip ain't da one fa me." She clasped her hands together and sighed deeply. "Swifty is da one fa me!" she cried.  
  
Cinch's mouth fell open. "Wha'? Swifty, like… Swifty Swifty? Swifty, da one… Swifty?" she stumbled.  
  
With that said, Loops ran back to the Distribution Office to deliver the VERY bad news.  
  
Read on!  
  
BTW: Some the voodoo words were taken from one of my favorite movies "Moulin Rouge!" See it! *Grins* 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Just in case you noticed, I'm sorry! I wanted to add my newsie sister, Sparkles, into the story. She owns herself. She won't really have a big part till later, so you don't need to worry about missing out. Thank you all for reviews! I love them and you!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What?" Skip was confused. Of course. Wouldn't you be? "You're in love wit Swift?"  
  
Everyone around Skip laughed. "Dat's funny!" a lot of them laughed.  
  
Loops smiled madly. "Where is my Osc… Swifty?" she asked them. No one really noticed the mistake she had almost finished making.  
  
Jack patted Skip on the back. "She's totally pullin' ya leg pal."  
  
"Goils do stupid stuff like dis all da time," Race stated.  
  
Loops saw Swifty catching back up to Snitch. "There!" she screamed, pointing in his direction.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and Swifty and Snitch turned towards them. They were silent and then Loops suddenly leaped through the crowd to Swifty. "Oh Swifty! I love you!" She wrapped her arms around the confused boy and started kissing him feverishly. "Oh! I love you!" she kept repeating.  
  
Oscar was watching all of this with utter amazement. But he was almost glad that he wasn't the center of attention. He went back to work, ignoring the whole scene.  
  
Skip ran up to Swifty and stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was still a trick. Swifty still looked very confused. "What's all dis about Swift?" Skip inquired.  
  
Swifty now looked very worried. "I dunno!" he exclaimed, trying to push Loops away. He might have had a slight crush on her, but this was insane, and he knew it.  
  
Skip pulled Loops off Swifty and turned her towards him. "Enough'a da games!" he bellowed. "I get da point. Ya love me and would neva' do dat."  
  
Loops grinned. "What? No no no." She flew her arms around and stated, forcing a very unreal frown, "I don't love you anymore." She took off the ring Skip had paid a tremendous amount of money on, and put it in his shirt pocket. "I refuse ta marry you. So der. I love Swifty!" She pulled easily away from Skip. She leaped back on Swifty, playing with his hair.  
  
Skip looked like he had been beat up for days and days in a deep dark alley. "I… I… But I…"  
  
Jack couldn't stand to see the scene. He ran to Loops and pulled her body from Swifty's. "Ay! Da joke is ova'! It ain't funny anymore!" he bellowed. Loops looked flabbergasted.  
  
"No, she's serious," Skip almost cried. His whole life with Loops had disappeared in just a few seconds.  
  
"All thanks ta my best friend fa realizing Skip wasn't fa me!" Loops exclaimed, "Cinch!"  
  
Everyone's eyes locked with Cinch. Her mouth was open slightly and she cracked a smile. "Uh, sorry?"  
  
Ryder ran up to the small girl and grabbed her shoulders. "What da hell did you do?" he screamed.  
  
"I jus'… I jus' told her not ta get married. Den she went crazy fa Swifty. I didn't do nuttin', I swear!" Cinch cried.  
  
All eyes went back to Loops, who was still caressing Swifty's hair. "You're so cute," she giggled.  
  
Swifty's eyes got scared as Skip's eyes filled with rage.  
  
Jack butted in between the two. "Wait," he stated at Loops, "where did all dis come from? You neva' really even talked ta Swifty. Nobody does. No offense Swift."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Loops pouted, "Well, it was love at first sight."  
  
"But dis ain't da first time youse met him…"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Loops exclaimed, "I love Os… Swifty!"  
  
"Who?" Jack put his ear closer to Loops.  
  
"I love Swifty!" she cried out.  
  
Nobody really understood why she had almost mistaken herself again.  
  
Skip couldn't take all the pain. He ran away from everyone and away from Manhattan, back to Brooklyn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And DAT, my Swifty, is how youse sell a pape real quick," Loops explained, starring dreamily into Swifty's eyes.  
  
Swifty cleared his throat, "Uh… I don't tink I can sell a pape like dat Loops. I ain't, uh… made da way a goil is made, ya know?"  
  
Loops giggled, "You're so funny!" Loops had basically dragged Swifty into the Newsboys Lodging House and forced him to sit and talk with her on the roof, where Skip had proposed.  
  
"Uh, don't you tink dat maybe Skip wants you ta explain, uh, ya love fa me?" Swifty couldn't speak really. He was more confused than Oscar was with the whole thing.  
  
THE DELANCEY'S HOUSE:  
  
Oscar was thinking only of Loops. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but he wasn't going to investigate and find out. The newsies had gone almost insane when they had seen Swifty and Loops together. He didn't want to know what would happen if they saw Loops and HIM together.  
  
Oscar took out the magic book he had bought from the store and held it to the fire that he had made in front of him in the fireplace. He glanced quickly at the book, then the fire, and tossed the book into the flames, watching it slowly engulf one page after another. He stood up, dusting himself off, and headed off to bed. "Dat's da end'a dat."  
  
Although Oscar thought the book had been destroyed, it wasn't. Magic books have more powers in them then people think, and Oscar was very daft.  
  
BACK TO SWIFTY AND LOOPS:  
  
Loops chuckled. "He undastands."  
  
"BUT I don't even undastand!" Swifty exclaimed.  
  
Loops wrapped her arms around the small boy.  
  
"Look Loops," he started, "I…"  
  
Loops pulled Swifty close and gave him a big smackaroo! "Enough talk!"  
  
Swifty leaped up and dashed out of the lodging house, flabbergasted. Loops slyly skipped after him.  
  
BROOKLYN:  
  
"Dis is so wrong!" Spot boomed, "What's her problem? I thought sista's were…"  
  
The Brooklyn crew had left when they realized Loops wasn't coming back.  
  
Sparkles cut Spot off, "Don't say nuttin' you'll regret big brudda'!" Sparkles was in a little bit of a bad mood. She was sad to leave her Kid Blink after not seeing him for so long.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
  
Ryder sat beside Skip. "She's jus'… nervous or sumpin', dat's it," he assured his friend.  
  
Skip had his face in his pillow, hiding the tears he had shed when he had arrived back home. He shook his head in the pillow and yelled inside it, "She doesn't love me!"  
  
Cinch came towards the bed and started, "I…"  
  
"No!" Skip shot up from the bed and stuck his teary face in front of Cinch. "Don't even start! I thought you were my pal Cinch! I don't neva' wanna talk ta ya again! Eva'!"  
  
"But I…"  
  
Sparkles took Cinch's arm gingerly. "Jus'… come on." She pulled Cinch out the door, Spot following.  
  
Skip got back on the bed and sat there. He had already shown his tear- streaked face so he wasn't worried about hiding it. "I can't beliee' it," he whispered.  
  
Ryder slapped his friend on the back. "I know you prolly won't like hearin' dis, but I'se got a plan!"  
  
Skip looked up at his friend. He growled, "I don't want a plan, I want Loops!"  
  
Ryder chuckled, "Duh, my friend. Dat's what da plan has ta do wit. Now," he began, before Skip could retort, "you'se gotta make her jealous. Get a goilfriend. Anudda' one. And…"  
  
Skip shook his head. "Out of the question. Loops is da one dat breaks peoples' hearts, not me." He felt his eyes get watery again.  
  
Ryder shook his head. "Not a permanent one. Jus' somebody ta make her angry. Or something. Ya know?" He was trying hard to help his friend.  
  
"No, I won't do it. If she don't love me anymore… den I gotta face it…"  
  
"It's a phase!" Ryder bellowed, putting his arm around Skip. "I bet all goils go trew it!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Skip got up off of the bed and headed for the bathroom area. "Jus' leave me alone," he begged.  
  
Ryder nodded, "If ya want. But if you need anyting den…"  
  
"Yeah." Skip waved his arm at Ryder and then disappeared into the bathroom, plastering his face with more tears.  
  
Read on! 


	6. Chapter 6

Not much to this chapter, but it's important! (As all are!) *Winks* Love reviews! Love reviews! Love reviewers! Thanks lil sis!!! Hehe!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As weeks went by (yes, weeks!), Loops cycled her life around Swifty, following him around and selling papers with him, or just gazing at him from a distance. The Manhattan newsies blamed everything on Swifty, which was the ultimate depression for everyone. The rest of the Brooklyn gang stayed in Brooklyn, trying to cheer Skip up. They too started to believe that Loops was in love with Swifty. All in all, the only happy person in New York was Loops.  
  
"Oh Osc… Swifty! Da streets are alive wit da sound'a us in love! Don't you agree? We're so great for each other! You're happy, I'm happy, everyone is happy!"  
  
Swifty rolled his eyes, for probably the millionth time that day, and stated, "Of course."  
  
Loops linked arms with Swifty as they sold papers together.  
  
Oscar had been keeping away from Loops, fearing that perhaps she might do something if she saw him. Unfortunately, for him at least, he was spotted. "Oscar!" Swifty exclaimed when he saw the boy heading back to his house.  
  
Oscar looked from left to right, trying to decide whether to hide or… hide. "Uh… ay, uh, Swifty… what's, uh… new?"  
  
Swifty's eyes got big. "You'se wouldn't mind keepin' an eye on Loops fa a bit would ya?" Before Oscar could retort, Swifty had linked the two together and dashed down the street, yelling back, "Tanks a lot pal!"  
  
Oscar was confused. "Pal?" he whispered. He shook his head, realizing that he was linked with the girl…  
  
"Osc… Swi… Osca… uhh… Swif…" Loops shook her head and stumbled along, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Swifty." Oscar patted the girl's hand. "SWIFTY! Not me!" He tried pulling away, but Loops held tight to him. "Uh…"  
  
"I know!" Loops exclaimed, "You're Swifty!"  
  
"Uh… or not." Oscar was getting antsy, realizing that there were people walking past who might hear or see them. He tugged away from Loops, causing her to lose her balance.  
  
As he dashed away, he didn't see someone catch Loops in the nick of time, someone who had been listening to the two talk… Jack. "I knew sumpin' was up."  
  
More to come!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while, but here you are! Not too long, but all I could get out for now! *Grins* Enjoy!  
  
I love you all and your reviews! MUAH!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sparkles felt sorry for Skip. He had been crying since the day all of the mess between Oscar and Loops had started. She wanted to cheer him up, but wasn't sure how to do it. Her mind was racing with girls she could offer him, but knew that it would go against her sister and her friend either way. "I'se gonna go ta Manhattan and straighten dis out!" Sparkles exclaimed to Spot, running towards the stairs of their lodging house.  
  
Spot raised his eyebrows and stopped his little sister. "And how do you'se propose ta do dat?" he inquired.  
  
"Wit me brain, dat's how," Sparkles told him.  
  
Spot heard the muffled cries of Skip in a stall in the bathroom area nearby. He rolled his eyes. "I'se gonna go too."  
  
"Good." Sparkles took his arm and the two ran out of the lodging house, across the Brooklyn Bridge, and straight into Manhattan. It was already getting late so they figured the newsies would all be inside their lodging house.  
  
"Now wait," Spot began, holding Sparkles again, "everybody's tried ta make Loopsie see what she's doin' is wrong. What makes you tink dat…"  
  
"I'se got's one'a dough's sista'-sista' cross-thoughts right now. I'se just know sumpin' is gonna happen!"  
  
Sure enough, Jack was coming back to the lodging house, Loops trying to pull herself away. "Osca' is… My Swifty awaits me at… Oh, let me go Jack! Why is you'se actin' like dis?"  
  
"Swifty is inside!" he bellowed, rolling his eyes, "I'se told you'se dat already!"  
  
Loops pouted, "But we's just saw him!"  
  
"No," Jack stated, "dat was Osca'."  
  
Spot met eyes with Sparkles and the two smiled. "What did I tell you'se?"  
  
"What happened?" Spot inquired, watching the scene.  
  
"Osca' screwed wit Loops, dat's what happened!" Jack stated.  
  
"Oh, dat bum!" Sparkles yelled, "I'se gonna…"  
  
"Now wait jus' a minute lil sis," Spot ordered.  
  
Sparkles scowled. She hated being the youngest, although it had its advantages. "Lookie here, Loops is me sista' too and…"  
  
Loops looked as if she had just snapped into reality and saw her sister and brother. "Sparks! Spot!" she cried.  
  
Jack let go of her, thinking she would say hi to her siblings.  
  
As soon as Jack let go of Loops, she went running back in the direction of Oscar, but Jack was prepared. He grabbed her by the waist and she flung back around.  
  
Spot frowned. "Gee, what a way ta greet ya brudda' and sis," he spat.  
  
Loops scowled and a tear ran down her cheek. "I'se need Skip!" she cried.  
  
Everyone's eyes connected to Loops'. "Who?" Jack asked.  
  
Loops' shoulders sagged and the she piped up, "Swifty!"  
  
They all sighed. "Dis is a mess," Sparkles and Jack mumbled in unison.  
  
"Well, at least we's know who did it dough. Now we's gotta get Osca'." Spot formed his hand into a fist. "Nobody messes wit da Conlon's."  
  
Awww… didn't you just love that whole "I love my sister" moment? Lol! 


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been a while!!! I finally did it! I wrote another chapter and I've got the whole story planned out! I'm going to Disney or Universal or one of the parks tomorrow, so you won't read the finale then, but the next day you shall! Enjoy this and review it baby!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Oscar fiddled with his fingers at the distribution center the next morning. Everyone seemed to be giving him nasty looks, and he was worried the word had gotten out. He just grinned and acted like nothing happened. "10 papes," a kid said to Wiesel the next morning, than glared at Oscar and snarled. Oscar swallowed hard and smiled stupidly. "Ay Wease, what's say ya let Osca' off fa a bit?" Spot inquired. "Spot!" Wiesel growled, "what are you'se doin' in Manhattan? Get back ta Brooklyn where you'se belong!" Sparkles popped out from behind Spot. She said sweetly, "We's just wanna talk ta Osca'." Oscar put his hands up. "I'se just fine where I'se at." Wiesel raised his eyebrows and stared at Oscar. "You'se in trouble?" Jack walked up to the center, holding Loops' hand tightly. He said, "Now Osca', Loopsie just wants ta." Loops screamed, "Osc. Swifty! Oscar! Come out from there!" Morris chuckled at his worried brother. "In a bit'a trouble, ay brudda'?" Jack announced, "Nobody's buyin' any papes till Osca' gets his ass out here." With that said, all of the people in line scattered into groups and dismounted the ramp up to the Distribution Center. Weasel, caring only of his business and not the welfare of his nephew, grabbed Oscar's arm and pushed him out the door of the office. Jack nodded and called out, "All right everybody! Git back in da line! And no buttin'!" Everyone filed back in. Oscar chuckled as he slowly tried to walk away from the angry group he had tarnished. Loops wrapped her arms around Oscar and then pulled away. "Wait, who are." She put her arms around him again. Then she pulled away again. Swifty came from the lodging house and Loops trotted over to him, linking arms. Swifty and Loops walked away while Jack, Sparkles, and Spot dealt with Oscar. Morris walked out of the office. "Trouble here?" he inquired. "We's just need some facts from ya brudda'. We won't hurt him if he gives it ta us," Spot informed. Oscar swallowed again for the millionth time. "I'se. I'se. it's gone," he stated. Sparkles got close to Oscar. "What?" she growled. "I'se. I'se trew it in da fireplace!" he confessed. He closed his eyes, waiting for a beating. Spot reached his arms out, ready to pounce, but Jack held him back. "Now Spot. der's gotta be anudda' book." "No," Oscar stated, covering his head, "der's only one." Jack let Spot go. "Go get 'im!" he yelled. Jack and Spot pounced on Oscar and beat swung as many punches as they could. Morris jumped on the two, trying to help his brother. The big dog pile was just a big dog pile; nobody really was getting hurt, just squished. Sparkles stood in silence, thinking hard. "Now," she bellowed, "beatin' Osca' up ain't helpin'!" She pushed the big pile over and the boys all fell on their backs. Oscar kept his head covered. "Osca'," Sparkles began, "tell us what you'se actually did." Oscar uncovered his head and saw the other boys lying on the ground also. "Well," Oscar stated, "I don't member." Sparkles' eyes watered. "Loops and Skip was in love! You ruined it all! You ruined me sista'!" she screamed, running away. Spot jogged after her, calling back, "I'll get you'se back Osca'!" Oscar bit his lip. Morris was dumbfounded. "I don't get it," he slurred. Jack rolled his eyes. "Osca'," he said, getting up and dusting his pants off, "you'se betta' find a way ta fix all dis." He jogged after the other two and disappeared inside the lodging house. There was no way to fix things without the book, but the three weren't ready to give up just yet.  
  
**********  
  
More to come of course!!! REVIEW IT!!! *GRINS*!!! 


End file.
